


You Are the Life Among the Dead

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Des adolescents qui s'amusent sauf Harry, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, c'est trop court pour tout spoiler, fête foraine, je crois que le mieux c'est de lire, je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme tags désolée, train fantôme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se trouve devant la Mort en personne. C'est-à-dire qu'il doit monter dans un train fantôme. Il n'est pas prêt. Ce n'est pas le bon jour. Ou peut être que si.</p><p>(Non ce n'est pas de l'humour, mais j'imagine que ça peut paraître drôle vu comme ça)</p><p>Louis est... Louis, et vous verrez bien, roh. </p><p>(Ou l'OS très court où une tragédie du passé peut donner naissance à un avenir des plus lumineux)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Life Among the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION ON ME FELICITE : j'ai écrit quelque chose qui correspond à la définition d'un OS ! *clap clap clap* Ah, ma première histoire en dessous de 10 000 mots, je me sens émue. 
> 
> Bref, c'est une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit hier soir et que j'ai mis en forme illico en deux petites heures. 
> 
> C'est court (c'est vrai, c'est vrai, promis!), pas très original, et pas extraordinaire, mais j'espère que ça peut faire passer dix minutes sympathiques à des lecteurs/lectrices (lectrices plutôt, m'enfin) égaré(e)s par ici. =) 
> 
> Donnez moi vos avis, kudos, ou commentaires ! J'ai eu des retours formidables sur mes deux autres "OS" et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me touche, j'en pleure parfois.
> 
> Il n'y a pas de descriptions précises, mais si les accidents dans les fêtes foraines sont un thème qui vous met mal à l'aise, ne lisez pas. Je comprends parfaitement que ça puisse angoisser, et cet OS en parle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez beaucoup beaucoup plus de chances de mourir écrasés par une voiture que par un manège (vous vous sentez rassurés là, n'est-ce pas?). 
> 
> Le titre vient de "Bring Me To Life" d'Evanescence -un de mes groupes préférés depuis que j'ai huit ans, diable, le temps passe ;).

**You are the life among the dead**

 

                    

 

 

Harry n'était pas très _à l'aise_ dans les fêtes foraines.

 

Euphémisme numéro un.

 

(En réalité, il était déjà complètement terrifié à la seule idée de s'en approcher.)

 

C'était ridicule.

 

Il avait une bonne raison, cependant. Un _traumatisme d'enfance_ , on appelle ça, en jargon de psychologue.

 

Euphémisme numéro deux.

 

Novembre. Il avait fait tellement froid, ce jour-là. Sa mère l'avait forcé à mettre les moufles rouges qu'il détestait, parce qu'elles étaient plus chaudes que ses autres gants, ceux qui étaient noirs et cool et comme les adultes. Harry ne se rappelait pas de beaucoup d'autres détails. Apparemment, son inconscient avait tenté d'effacer cette journée. Il avait échoué.

 

Harry ne se rappelait pas de l'heure à laquelle ils étaient partis pour la fête de Cardiff, ni dans quelles attractions ils étaient montés, ni de quelle couleur était le ciel, ni ce qu'il avait mangé, ni ce que son père ou son mère lui avaient dit ce jour-là. Il ne se rappelait rien de _l'avant_.

 

Par contre, il se rappelait avoir regardé, du haut de ses huit ans, les yeux écarquillés, le wagon du train fantôme, le _super train fantôme à quatre étages_ , qui avait une partie de circuit à l'extérieur, au quatrième étage, le wagon dans lequel avaient pris place son petit frère et son père, il l'avait regardé, regardé sortir de ses rails. Harry ne se rappelait pas pourquoi il n'était pas dans ce wagon, il ne se rappelait pas qu'il avait refusé sous prétexte que c'était une attraction pour bébés, parce qu'il était dans sa phase _« je suis un grand »_ , il ne se rappelait pas que sa mère avait soupiré mais était restée avec lui en bas, pendant que son père et son frère de six ans embarquaient dans le train. Mais il se rappelait le crissement infernal des roues, les cris, le sursaut de sa mère, il se rappelait le moment exact où il avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se rappelait avoir vu le wagon basculer. Au départ, personne n'avait vraiment saisi la gravité de l'accident. Après tout, c'était un train fantôme. Il n'y avait ni vitesse, ni virage violent, ni looping, ni altitude renversante. Mais après quelques secondes figées, la vingtaine de passagers des wagons renversés avaient commencé à tomber. La plupart s'étaient raccrochés aux étages inférieurs, et s'en étaient sortis. Dont son père. Théo n'avait pas eu de chance. Il était si petit, si fragile ; la hauteur était suffisante pour lui faire du mal. Il n'avait pas pu se raccrocher ; il était tombé tout en bas. Harry ne se rappelait pas grand chose de _l'après_ , non plus. Les secours, l'hôpital, rien. Mais. La vision du petit corps brisé de son frère s'était imprimée derrière ses rétines. Pour toujours. Encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait dix-neuf ans, qu'ils avaient déménagé à Manchester, que sa mère avait recommencé à sourire, qu'elle avait fait son deuil, que son père avait arrêté de se haïr, de se blâmer, l'image traversait régulièrement l'esprit de Harry et les cauchemars se bousculaient. Un morceau de lui-même n'était jamais revenu.

 

Il ne savait pas s'il guérirait entièrement un jour.

Mais c'était le passé. Son esprit arrivait à se délivrer des flashs de l'accident, la plupart du temps, au quotidien.

 

A part quand ses amis le traînaient devant le train fantôme et insistaient pour qu'il y monte.

 

C'était sans doute un peu de la faute de Harry. Après tout, il ne leur avait rien dit pour Théo. Il n'aimait pas en parler. Il avait enfoui la douleur, et ne voulait pas la déterrer en présence d'autres que lui-même. Il avait accepté de venir à la fête foraine. Il s'était fait violence. Toute la semaine, la bande d'amis avait fait part de son excitation à propos de cette distraction qui venait de s'installer en banlieue, et qu'ils avaient manqué les années précédentes. Harry s'était convaincu que ça avait l'air marrant, et qu'il devait une bonne fois pour toutes se débarrasser du Traumatisme. Il avait hésité, mais il y était allé. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Théo, il était allé à la fête foraine.

 

Il l'avait regretté presque immédiatement. Les images du Traumatisme l'avaient assailli. Une sueur froide comme la mort dégoulinait dans son dos depuis qu'ils avaient passé les grilles. Il avait failli vomir en sentant l'odeur mélangée de poussière blanche et de barbe à papa, en voyant des meutes d'enfants se précipiter joyeusement vers les auto-tamponneuses, en entendant les hauts-parleurs cracher des phrases d'accroche par-dessus le dernier tube dance. Il avait fait bonne figure, se répétant  _tu peux le faire, c'était il y a plus de dix ans, tu peux le faire, ce n'est rien, amuse-toi_. Il ne s'amusait pas. Il tenait juste de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse fuir loin de la foule. Loin des bruits de rails et de wagons. Il y avait beaucoup de grands huit.

 

Des wagons, il ne voyait que ça, des wagons, partout.

 

Harry avait enfoncé ses ongles dans son poignet en essayant de chasser le reflux de sa mémoire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'hiver, cette fois. C'était l'été, un juin moelleux et éblouissant. Il ne portait pas de moufles. Il portait un tee shirt des Offspring, un jean noir près du corps déchiré aux genoux. Pas de rouge. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il était adulte pour de vrai, il était plus fort. Rien n'était pareil que la dernière fois et pourtant tout était pareil. Harry tirait nerveusement sur ses boucles brunes, mais l'impression ne partait pas. Il avait huit ans, et Théo allait mourir une nouvelle fois. Ou peut être quelqu'un d'autre. Son estomac se tordait d'angoisse. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre lui-même et ses sombres pensées, ne voulant pas gâcher la sortie de ses amis, mais il se sentait lâcher prise. Il avait poliment refusé tout manège qui incluait des rails, et c'était passé, parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur de ça.

 

Mais personne n'avait peur du train fantôme, visiblement.

 

(Un comble.)

 

Harry, lui, avait peur. Le train était presque semblable à celui qui avait tué Théo. Les étages, le passage à l'air libre. Ses décorations criardes puaient la mort. Harry sentit toute couleur quitter son visage, et dut faire un effort pour que ses jambes ne se mettent pas à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas y aller.

 

-Harry ! Allez ! Ne nous dis pas que tu as peur ! Même Eleanor veut bien monter dedans, et c'est la plus grosse trouillarde de l'univers ! Fit Zayn, alors qu'ils étaient tous plantés à quelques pas du guichet, ignorant le « héééé » indigné d'Eleanor.

 

Il ne pouvait pas.

 

Jade lui attrapa le bras, lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

 

-Tu sais, ça ne va pas vraiment faire peur, tout le monde dit que c'est plus rigolo qu'autre chose !

 

Ses amis ne comprenaient pas, parce qu'il était toujours le premier à vouloir faire des expériences, à vouloir s'amuser, généralement, incapable de tenir en place. Il était un garçon plein de vie. Sauf quand il se retrouvait face à la mort elle-même.

 

Il devrait peut être leur dire.

 

Niall s'écria :

 

-On s'était promis d'en faire au moins une tous ensemble !

 

Il devrait leur dire.

 

Harry cherchait ses mots, et il s'aperçut que quelle que soit la manière dont il tournait l'euphémisme numéro un et l'euphémisme numéro deux, il n'était pas prêt. Ce n'était pas le moment. L'ambiance allait être affreuse après cela. Et pas seulement aujourd'hui. Ses amis se sentiraient coupables de l'avoir amené ici. Ils ne le regarderaient plus jamais de la même façon.

 

_« Je préférerais ne pas monter dans le train parce que mon petit frère est mort dans un comme celui-là quand j'avais huit ans et il m'a fallu cinq ans pour arrêter de me réveiller en hurlant et je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une fête foraine depuis et j'ai peur de mourir. »_

 

Il sentait que cela pourrait … jeter un froid.

 

Harry n'avait pas le cœur de balancer une telle chape de plomb sur ses amis.

 

Ils attendaient tous après lui. L'accident n'arriverait pas deux fois, c'était impossible, pas vrai ? Les trains fantômes, ça ne devait pas dérailler si souvent. On n'était pas dans Destination Finale, mince. Aucune malédiction ne le poursuivait. C'était même une bonne chose que d'affronter la crainte qui l'habitait. Une sorte d'exorcisme. S'il montait dans ce train fantôme, il n'aurait plus jamais peur. Peut être qu'enfin, la plaie se refermerait tout à fait. Harry voulait y croire. Il rassembla tout son courage.

 

-D'accord, d'accord, allons-y.

 

Il avait beau n'avoir rien suggéré, ses amis sentirent, d'une certaine manière, que ses réserves venaient d'une blessure profonde, comprirent que sa peur était justifiée. Instinctivement, ils se resserrèrent tous autour de lui. Harry frissonnait légèrement, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il essayait de ne penser à rien. Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour monter dans les wagons, dans un joyeux chahut, Perrie lui prit gentiment le poignet, l'air inquiet. Elle avait toujours été la plus observatrice.

 

-S'il y a vraiment un problème Harry, tu sais qu'on ne t'en voudra pas, on fera autre chose tous ensemble. Je peux rester avec toi dehors, si tu veux, lui murmura-t-elle.

 

Harry faillit accepter, mais brusquement, dans sa tête, éclata une comparaison avec l'image de sa mère et lui en bas, onze plus tôt, regardant un de leurs êtres chers mourir en une fraction de seconde. De façon parfaitement irrationnelle, il se dit que si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, il préférait autant être là-haut, avec ceux qu'ils aimaient, pour partager le coup du sort. Il ne supporterait pas d'être spectateur une seconde fois. Il sourit donc à Perrie en lui faisant comprendre que ça allait.

 

Ça n'allait pas du tout.

 

Les wagons étaient attachés deux à deux, et comportaient trois rangs, de trois places chacun. Ils en remplissaient pile un. Harry se retrouva à côté de Liam, tout derrière, sur un côté, vers l'intérieur. Il ne serait pas du côté du vide quand ils sortiraient, mais il savait que ça ne changerait rien en cas d'accident. Ça ne changeait rien non plus aux saccades de panique qui montaient en lui.

 

Quand le wagon démarra, après une brutale poussée d'angoisse, Harry parvint à se détendre un peu. Ils allaient lentement, et puis il y avait encore un peu de lumière. Les cris de surprise et les rires fusaient à chaque tournant. Un pantin de sorcière sauta au visage de Harry, il sursauta, mais cette peur-là était prévue dans l'attraction. Il supporta vaillamment le premier étage, souriant même à quelques unes des trouvailles horrifiques de l'attraction. Son cœur se serra dès que le wagon grimpa à l'étage suivant, totalement plongé dans le noir. Il tint le coup, pourtant. Il ne s'amusait toujours pas vraiment, mais il se cramponnait à la barre de métal devant lui, et fermait les yeux pour retrouver son calme quand la peur devenait trop intense. Il se dit que peut être, il allait y arriver.

 

Mais quand le wagon entama la dernière montée, à une vitesse bien plus rapide que celle du départ, et qu'il se rappela qu'ils arrivaient au dernier étage, son self-control s'évapora. L'angoisse s'installa dans sa poitrine, y tissa sa toile ; sa respiration devint plus difficile, et il pensait à toute allure.

 

_Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait ça ressemble tellement c'est comme il y a dix ans comme Théo j'aurais dû les empêcher de monter dedans j'aurais dû les sauver ça va recommencer ça va recommencer on va mourir je me sens mourir je les ai tués_

 

Il était incapable de se reprendre, son dos était trempé de sueur, et les frissons le secouaient, plus puissants.

 

Il savait qu'il était en train de faire une crise de panique, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa langue pesait des tonnes dans sa bouche, il ne pouvait pas articuler un mot, et personne n'avait remarqué son état, à cause de la pénombre et des gadgets qui en jaillissaient.

 

Au bout des rails, il aperçut la lumière du jour.

 

Harry avala sa salive alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du passage fatidique. Il allait s'évanouir, vomir, ou fondre en larmes. Ou tout cela à la fois. La peur avait balayé toutes ses défenses et toute sa dignité. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Il serrait tellement fort la barre de sûreté -cette fichue barre qui ne retenait rien et qui n'avait pas sauvé son frère- que les jointures de ses doigts devaient être violettes.

 

La lumière n'était qu'à quelques pas.

 

Et là...

 

Et là, _quelque chose_ sauta derrière eux sur le wagon, quelque chose qui émit un _grognement_ , et une patte pleine de fourrure s'agita devant les yeux de Harry.

 

A ce moment précis, le soleil frappa violemment son regard. Le souffle du vent sécha une goutte de sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front. Et ils furent dehors, le wagon continuant en bringuebalant son chemin sur la portion des rails qui était à l'extérieur, au quatrième étage.

 

Ce fut trop pour Harry. Ses nerfs lâchèrent complètement. Tout tournait autour de lui, et il hurla. Il hurla, hurla, hurla. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le wagon replongeait dans l'obscurité pour la dernière partie du circuit. Il ne sentit pas Liam lui saisir l'épaule, le secouer, tenter de le redresser. Il entendait des bribes de voix, par contre, les interrogations inquiètes de ses amis, les conseils frénétiques de Perrie qui était juste devant lui et qui s'était retournée pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Aucun d'eux ne prêtait plus attention à l'attraction. Harry perçut aussi une voix inconnue et une autre main, sur sa deuxième épaule : _« C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »_ Harry était toujours dans un état de terreur intense, incapable de donner la moindre réponse. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il s'enfuit, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il étouffait. Ses poumons ne fonctionnaient plus. Sans réfléchir une seconde, il glissa son long corps mince sous la barre de sûreté, sauta du wagon -qui heureusement avait perdu de la vitesse, et s'enfonça dans le noir.

 

-Hé, c'est interdit de faire ça !

 

Harry n'écouta pas, et il courut. Droit devant, trébuchant sur ses propres jambes. Il disparut dans l'obscurité, tomba nez à nez avec un Jack l'Eventreur en cire, faillit s'écraser sur une vitrine dans laquelle grimaçait un crâne fluorescent, contourna de justesse un amas de câbles, se glissa derrière une pile de caisses, et, dans le noir total, atteignit finalement la paroi de l'attraction. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il s'appuya d'une main contre le mur et essaya de respirer. Il compta, pour réguler ses inspirations. Il était dans un coin, piégé, il ne voyait rien du tout, et pourtant, il se sentit rassuré. Il se sentit en sécurité. Ce n'était ni du noir ni des fantômes de pacotille dont il avait peur. C'était du wagon, et des rails. C'était de ce qui tuait _réellement_ les gens dans cet endroit sinistre. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla en une boule. Il cessa de combattre les souvenirs du Traumatisme, et leur permit de suinter sur lui comme un spectre, de s'infiltrer dans ses os, de le réduire à une carcasse abrutie de souffrance. Le temps cessa de s'écouler.

 

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Il releva lentement la tête, essuyant au passage les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Il ne faisait plus si noir, d'un coup. Un garçon était agenouillé devant lui, une lampe torche à la main. Il portait un costume de singe, qui lui faisait des membres énormes et poilus. Mais il avait retiré le masque, ses cheveux caramel tout à fait en désordre, et fixait Harry d'un regard chaleureux. Les reflets de la lumière électrique sur les iris bleus du jeune homme balayèrent comme un soupir le spectre froid du Traumatisme. Harry le regarda intensément et le trouva magnifique. Le garçon déguisé en singe parla :

 

-Hum, est-ce que ça va ?

 

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il avait fait une crise de panique, avait sauté du wagon en marche, et était prostré comme un dépressif seul dans le noir à ressasser des images de mort. Alors il ne répondit rien.

 

-Je... Désolé si c'est moi qui t'ai... fait peur, fit l'autre d'une voix un peu coupable.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le garçon-singe expliqua :

 

-Je travaille dans le train, je suis déguisé en singe, et je suis censé monter sur le wagon en marche juste avant le passage en extérieur, tu sais, pour … surprendre les visiteurs....

 

Harry hocha la tête. Il se souvenait de la patte brune.

 

-Je n'avais jamais eu un effet si efficace sur quelqu'un, ça c'est clair, et pourtant ça fait trois années de suite que je bosse là, tenta de plaisanter le garçon-singe.

 

-Non, c'est... C'est pas toi, articula Harry d'une voix un peu enrouée.

 

-Non ? Merde, je suis déçu, s'écria le garçon aux beaux yeux bleus.

 

-Enfin, tu m'as quand même surpris, lui accorda Harry.

 

-J'ai failli être vexé, sourit le garçon.

 

Son sourire était de ceux capables de repousser tous les démons. Même peut être ceux de Harry. Pas étonnant qu'il bosse dans un train fantôme.

 

-Tes amis sont complètement paniqués. Ils n'ont pas sauté en marche, eux, contrairement à _certaines personnes_ qui oublient les consignes élémentaires de sécurité, mais ils voulaient retourner te chercher tout de suite après l'arrivée du wagon. Ils n'avaient pas le droit, évidemment, alors je me suis proposé. Mais ils t'attendent en bas.

 

-D'accord, murmura Harry. Désolé.

 

-Y a pas de mal. Tu viens, on redescend ? Ça va mieux ?

 

Harry hésita.

 

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux rester là encore... genre cinq minutes ? J'ai besoin... Je ne me sens pas...

 

Le garçon-singe le coupa.

 

-Oui, pas de problèmes.

 

Il essaya de s'asseoir à côté de Harry mais son costume de singe le gênait. Il finit par l'enlever et le mettre de côté en haussant les épaules.

 

-J'avais fini ma journée, de toute façon.

 

La beauté brute de son corps éclatait sans le costume, qui avait dissimulé ses formes parfaitement proportionnées.

 

-Je m'appelle Louis, fit-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

 

-Moi c'est Harry, répondit Harry en entrelaçant leurs regards.

 

-J'ai vingt et un ans.

 

-Moi dix-neuf.

 

La glace était brisée, et Harry se sentit mieux. Au bout d'un long moment, il sentit d'autres mots, bien moins neutres, s'échapper de sa bouche.

 

-J'ai peur des trains fantômes. J'ai peur des wagons qui déraillent.

 

Louis tourna sa tête vers lui. Bizarrement, il lui prit la main, et Harry serra instinctivement ses doigts. Louis déclara au bout d'un autre long moment :

 

-C'est pas grave, tu sais. On survit très bien sans aller dans les trains fantômes. C'est pas le meilleur truc au monde qui existe non plus.

 

Harry sourit sincèrement pour la première fois de la journée.

 

Ils finirent par redescendre par l'escalier de service, et Harry retrouva ses amis, qui avaient tous des airs soucieux inscrits sur le visage. Il fut pris d'un élan d'affection pour eux. Il avait de la chance d'être si bien entouré. Perrie le serra dans ses bras pendant que Zayn l'engueulait pour ne pas leur avoir dit qu'il se sentait si mal. Il promit des explications. _Plus tard_.

 

Il se retourna et Louis était toujours là. Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la peur, cette fois.

 

Louis lui avait plu à la lueur de la torche et dans un costume de singe ; il était tout simplement renversant à la lumière du soleil.

 

-Harry ? Appela Louis.

 

Harry se détacha des bras de Perrie et dit qu'il arrivait dans une seconde.

 

Louis fut direct.

 

-Tu voudrais sortir avec moi un soir ?

 

-... Pas à la fête foraine ?

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Non, pas à la fête foraine.

 

-D'accord, alors.

 

Louis lui fit un clin d'oeil, avant de lui donner son numéro.

 

Alors que ses amis et lui franchissaient les grilles pour partir de la fête, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pensé au Traumatisme une seule fois depuis qu'il avait vu Louis.

 

 

Il n'y pensa pas non plus quand Louis l'emmena au cinéma voir un film d'action stupide la semaine suivante, et il y pensa encore moins après ça, parce qu'il avait sa langue dans la bouche du garçon aux yeux bleus et sa main sous son tee shirt, et que la chaleur de sa peau l'emportait sur tout le reste.

 

 

Il n'y pensa plus pendant le jour, ensuite, quand ils devinrent officiellement un couple, parce que Louis lui envoyait des messages constamment (il était du genre collant, et ça ne dérangeait pas Harry le moins du monde), quand ils n'étaient pas pressés l'un contre l'autre à se promener, à rire, ou à s'ébattre sous les draps.

 

 

Il n'y pensa plus la nuit non plus, parce qu'il dormait maintenant le plus souvent chez Louis, qui avait son propre appartement, et qui avait tendance à s'allonger sur lui dans son sommeil, ce qui était le meilleur rempart contre les tourments du passé. (Harry serrait Louis dans ses bras et ne faisait pas de mauvais rêves).

 

 

Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Théo, il s'assit sur son lit, comme à son habitude, mais il ne passa pas la journée figé dans sa peine, à fixer d'un air vide le mur crème de sa chambre (Il avait Louis à genoux entre ses jambes, sa bouche humide et experte autour de lui, les yeux bordés de longs cils et chargés de désir relevés vers lui, et vous concevrez parfaitement qu'il était difficile de _penser_ tout court dans de telles circonstances)

 

 

En fait, il ne pensa plus vraiment au Traumatisme à partir du moment où Louis était entré dans sa tête et dans sa vie.

 

 

Harry finit par retourner à la fête foraine, l'année suivante, pour la pause déjeuner de Louis, chaque jour, pendant les deux mois de vacances d'été. Son petit ami lui avait proposé de chercher un job ailleurs, mais Harry avait refusé : il savait que Louis adorait travailler dans le train fantôme, et que c'était correctement payé. Et puis, Harry ne pouvait plus penser à la mort quand il était là-bas, pas quand il était submergé par la puissance de sentiments bien vivants, qui envahissaient chaque fibre de son être, alors qu'il regardait Louis, ses prunelles étincelantes, sa peau dorée, ses mèches folles. La complicité et la tendresse remplacèrent peu à peu les images de violence et de sang, quand il pensait au train fantôme. L'été encore d'après, deux ans après leur rencontre, il laissa même Louis l'allonger sur le sol frais d'un des wagons, le déshabiller entièrement, vénérer son corps, le parcourir de ses mains et de sa langue, après la fermeture de l'attraction, plongés dans le noir. Les tremblements de la jouissance prirent la place des frissons d'effroi.

 

Et alors que Harry et Louis échangeaient un baiser brûlant, le train fantôme cessa définitivement de symboliser la Mort, pour devenir le signe éternel de l'Amour.

 

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais, ça dégouline. Je sais. Pardon. Je suis une sentimentale.
> 
> Me connaissant, la suite aurait sans doute été un « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants» développé sur dix mille pages -peu d'intérêt, je vous laisse imaginer.
> 
> (Je ne sais pas s'il y a des trains fantômes à quatre étages... Le mec déguisé en singe qui vous saute dessus, par contre, ça existe ! Méfiez-vous ! C'est le seul truc qui m'ait vraiment fait peur dans ce genre d'attractions haha !:p)
> 
> Merci de votre lecture xx


End file.
